


All the Time

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: You now watch as Pedro joins you in the foyer of his L.A. home. He was wearing an ungodly outfit. You weren’t sure if it matched or not – a background green floral shirt, orange pants (which were tight…and oh, god…you could see…), “um, Pedro?”
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 45





	All the Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Pedro knew you needed a break from work, so he convinced you to come out to California and attend the D23 Expo with him at the Anaheim Convention Center.

“It’ll be fun Y/N!” Pedro had exclaimed over the phone a few weeks prior.

You had groaned and sighed, “I’m not in the mood Pedro. I have work.”

“You. Work too much. Please some out to Cali! Enjoy the sun, the fresh air. It’ll do you good to get away from your mundane work.”

You had looked down at your desk. The stack of paperwork taunting you. You had rolled your eyes and said, “fine.”

“Great! I’ll make sure my assistant gets you a pass.” Pedro had said before hanging up.

You now watch as Pedro joins you in the foyer of his L.A. home. He was wearing an ungodly outfit. You weren’t sure if it matched or not – a background green floral shirt, orange pants (which were tight…and oh, god…you could see…), “um, Pedro?”

Pedro turns to look at you. “Yes?”

You’re a little hot, and a little embarrassed for him. “The whole world,” you swallow, “is going to see the outline of your cock.”

Pedro grins and shrugs, “I don’t care. My cock belongs to you.”

Yes, this man belonged to you. Even in this ridiculous outfit. He even completed his ensemble with a gold chain, and a pair of goddamn red shoes! He looked like he had teleported from the 1970s to 2019 without a clue about how people dressed in today’s world. 

Has Pedro Pascal lost his mind?, you think. 

You raise your eyebrows at him. “Seriously Pedro? Are you trying to send a message to the world?”

“What message?”

“I’m really 70 and have no idea about fashion!?”

He motions his hands up and down his body, “I love this outfit!”

“You look like you’ve walked out of a hipster 70s movie,” you laugh lightly.

Pedro laughs and walks up to you. He takes your hand and places it on his shirt. He moves it down towards his pants. He places your hand atop his cock. “All yours baby,” Pedro lustfully whispers.

You gulp and bite your lip. “You going to tease me all day in this outfit? Especially since, you know…”

Pedro kisses your lips lightly. “I plan on it.”

You inwardly moan. This man and his teases. He knew you liked it, knew you loved him. The day’s end couldn’t come fast enough.

\-------

You make your way to one of the many convention halls where the The Mandalorian panel is going to be presented. You show your VIP badge and a woman walks you down to the front row where a few other people with VIP passes are sitting. 

You smile politely at the others as the lights dim and Kathleen Kennedy walks onto the stage. 

“Welcome! This is The Mandalorian panel. We will be talking with the creator, producers and cast of this new addition to the Disney family and the Star Wars universe!” She says excitedly to the crowd who cheers. “Please welcome Jon Favreau, Dave Filoni, Pedro Pascal, Gina Carano, Carl Weathers, Giancarlo Esposito, and Taika Waititi!”

Seven people walk onto the stage as the crowd roars and cheers. Some of them standing to their feet. Oh, god. There’s Pedro in his outfit. 

He walks across the stage. The outline of his cock obvious because of the tightness of his orange pants. You lick your lips just thinking about taking his length into your mouth. You moan inwardly and try to avert your gaze elsewhere.

Pedro finds you in the front row and smiles. He stands a certain way to show you the outline of his cock. He stands in such a way, one of his hands is on his hips with a finger pointing downwards. He’s showing you, teasing you with this outfit. This outfit you are beginning to like just for the mere fact the outline of his cock can be seen.

You inwardly groan. You are embarrassed for him but somehow you are oddly turned on because you are the only one in the entire hall who knows what his cock looks like, tastes like, feels like. A flash of heat spreads throughout your body. You sit down and cross your legs. You needed Pedro. Now! 

Pedro sees the flash of lust and heat roll over your face. He winks playfully at you, not caring what others think or what they’ll say. 

\-------

After the panel is over Pedro’s assistant gathers you from the front row and takes you backstage. You see Pedro talking to Jon and once he sees you Pedro excuses himself and walks over to you. He grabs you by the hand, taking you further into the depths of the backstage area.

He tries a door, it’s unlocked. He pulls you in the storage closet and pushes you back against the door and his mouth move feverishly along yours.

You place your hands on his chest as you kiss him back. Your hands move down his chest and stomach. Your fingers land on the waistband of his pants then you reach down with one hand and stroke the outline of his cock. 

You pull faintly away from his mouth, “I need this inside of me Pedro.”

Pedro growls as he presses his forehead against yours, “not yet Y/N. I needed your body against mine. I needed to let you know I want you as badly as you want me.”

You whimper at Pedro’s admission and disappointment you weren’t going to have some sex in the spur of the moment. 

You lean forward and lick his lips teasingly. “I’m beginning to like this outfit.”

Pedro raises his eyebrows. “I thought you didn’t like it.”

You grin, “while the whole world sees your big dick, I know at the end of the day, or any time of day, your dick is mine Pascal.”

Pedro moans as he feels your hand slowing stroking his length through his pants. “My cock is all yours baby.”

“Good.” You say before kissing him lightly on the mouth then turning around and opening the door.

“You gonna wait for me?”

You look back at him and wink, “always.”

\-------

The rest of the day goes by slow for you as you walk the exhibits, waiting for Pedro to finish his multitude of interviews. Your mind thinks about his outfit, thinks about the outline of his cock in those orange pants. You cannot wait to get Pedro home. 

You’re looking at Moana’s life size boat and the people on it posing for a picture when someone walks up behind you and places their hands over your eyes.

“Ready to go home?” Pedro asks.

You remove his hands and turn around. You look down at his pants and lick your lips. You couldn’t wait to get his cock in your mouth, and inside of your hot and wet core. “Definitely.”

Pedro smiles and grabs your hand. He pulls you through the convention hall, towards a set of double doors which lead you into the hot air of the afternoon. He nods towards the driver of the town car supplied him for the drive to and from the convention center.

The driver opens the back-passenger door for you and Pedro. 

“Thank you,” you sigh as you sit in the cool air conditioning of the already running car.

“Miss,” the driver nods, “sir.”

Pedro pulls you into his arms once he gets situated. He brushes his lips against your ear, “what are you going to do first baby?”

You look at him as your hand reaches down and strokes his pants. You sneak a glance at the driver, who’s paying attention to the road. You’re quiet as you unbutton and unzip Pedro’s pants.

“Y/N,” half whispers, half hisses against your ears.

You smile at Pedro as your hand reaches in and finds his cock. You feel him harden at your touch. “First is touch Pedro,” you whisper.

Pedro squeezes you against him and presses his mouth against your neck. He doesn’t want the driver to know you are giving him a hand job in the backseat. 

You stroke his length slowly, your thumb whirls around the tip. You feel the pre-cum already leaking. 

“Your touch is so good baby,” Pedro moans against your neck. “I need your mouth on me.”

“Have to wait till we get home for that,” you say slyly.

You continue stroking Pedro’s cock until the driver parks the car in the driveway. You remove your hand and smile at Pedro who’s fully hard and ready to take you once you both walk in the house.

The driver opens the back-passenger door. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“We certainly will,” Pedro replies as he hurries out of the car, nearly dragging you out as well and into the house.

Once inside the house Pedro pushes you back against the front door and crushes his mouth against yours. “Oh baby, I need to be in you now. Your mouth can have my cock later.”

You half laugh as you kiss him back. “But Pedro…,” your voice teases.

Pedro grabs your hand and pulls you down the hallway towards the bedroom.

You’re stripping your clothes as you walk, leaving a trail of clothes from the front door down the hallway to the bedroom. 

Pedro turns around, still fully clothed, and faces you. He moans at your naked body.

You push him back towards the bed and push him down once his legs hit the mattress. “I still want your cock in my mouth Pedro.”

“Fuck,” Pedro grounds out as he watches you reach for his pants.

You pull his pants and boxer briefs down, revealing his hard, thick cock. You lick your lips before kneeling over and taking his length into your mouth.

“Fuck,” Pedro hisses out again as your mouth finally wraps around his cock. He reaches down and brushes your Y/H/C hair out of the way so he can see your beautiful face while your sweet mouth sucks him. 

You swirl your tongue around his length as you bob up and down, swirl your tongue around the tip, tasting the pre-cum. You moan at the mere thought of this cock inside of your pussy and Pedro cumming inside of you.

You reach up and cup his balls, knowing this move drives him insane and moves his orgasm along.

“Fu—fuck Y/N!” Pedro hisses as the grasp on your hair becomes tighter. “Baby, please. I want to be inside of you.”

You look up at him and release his cock from your mouth. Before he has a chance to stand or remove his clothing, you straddle his lap. You arch your back as you feel his cock along your folds.

Pedro reaches down and holds his cock as you slowly sink yourself onto his length.

“Yes,” you moan out lowly. “Oh, yes.”

Pedro bites his lip as he finally gets to be inside of your tightness, your wetness. He moans as your pussy takes his entire length to the base of his cock.

You begin rolling your hips as your fingers unbutton his top. You push it aside, keeping it on him as your hands feel up his stomach and chest. You loop your arms around his neck as Pedro begins thrusting up into you slowly. “Fuck me Pedro.”

“All the time baby. All. The. Time.” Pedro says as he kisses you lightly. “I’m yours.”

You and Pedro find each other’s rhythm, finally moving as one. Both of your orgasms building inside of you. 

You arch your back and push your breasts against Pedro who takes the opportunity to flick one nipple with his tongue, while tweaking the other nipple with this thumb and fore finger.

You bite your lip and moan at the extra pleasure of his touches and mouth on your body. “Keep going.”

Pedro keeps his mouth and fingers on your nipples, keeps thrusting into your pussy as his orgasm approaches maximum speed. With a roll of your hips a few more times, Pedro arches his back as thrusts hard and fast, reaching the deepest depths of your pussy and explodes. “Yes, Y/N! Yes!”

Once you feel Pedro empty himself inside you, your orgasm crashes inside of you. “Pedro,” you moan as you continue rolling your hips at him still being inside of you as cum.

Pedro squeezes your ass playfully as he pulls you against him and falls back against the mattress. He looks up at you and raises an eyebrow.

You look at him and smile, “what?”

“You ended up liking the outfit. Admit it!”

You blush and kiss his long neck. “Yes, it grew on me.”

Pedro wraps his arms around you and holds you close. “I knew I made the right choice.”

You laugh and roll your eyes. “You made the right choice in a lot of areas Pedro.” You place your mouth against his. 

Pedro smiles, you’re right. He made the right choice in a lot of areas – the most important one being you.


End file.
